In sickness and in health
by a pinch of jisbon
Summary: Jisbon fluff-He never thought the brave and rendered emotionally unbreakable Teresa Lisbon would ever fall apart by the means of a simple cold, but when Lisbon gets the flu and Jane comes to her aid..certain feelings begin to surface :P srry for bad sum
1. Chapter 1

Hey Jamhead here…this is the start of what I originally planned to be a short oneshot thing of Jisbon fluff, but escalated. So I cut it into pieces and here is the first piece…da da da daaaaa! I hope yu review because it makes me feel small and unimportant if yu don't..:(

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, plain and simple. Yeah simply sad…but we all luv yu Bruno Heller 3**

**In sickness and in health**

**Part1**

Jane glanced out the car window. It was the beginning of September in Sacramento, and after a summer long drought, it had immediately started to pour. Even then as he drove, the rain pelted heavily down against the roof and windows.

The team back at the CBI, hated the rain. For them it only brought a wave of depression and the extra precautionary step to avoid lingering puddles, on the job. But for Jane, the rain brought on a wagon- load of happy memories. For one, the rain reminded him of his friendship with Lisbon. The moments they'd shared and the day they'd ran off that porch and into the pouring rain. The way her smile had lit up her face and the sound of her playful laughter, as they raced to the shelter of the SUV.

He loved her smile. And her laugh, remained the most wonderful sound in the world. As he thought about it then, driving his little blue car to work, he realized there was a lot he loved about Lisbon. Her gorgeous emerald eyes, for instance, or even her breath- taking raven black hair. Or the way her cheeks blushed that lovely shade of red when he was near. Even her slightly dimpling smile when she was embarrassed made him quiver.

Just thinking about her made him speed up down the road, towards the CBI.

When Jane finally arrived at the CBI, he was ten minutes late. He knew Lisbon would be mad, so instead of grabbing a cup of tea first, he went straight for her office, to face the music.

But to his –and apparently the rest of the teams'- surprise, Lisbon hadn't arrived yet.

"What do you think is holding her up?" asked Rigsby sipping his coffee. He sat on the edge of Van Pelt's desk and exchanged knowing glances with Cho.

Instinctively, Jane went over and settled down on his couch, earning a few rolled eyes and chuckles that spelt "typical Jane." He didn't have to see to know. What they didn't know was that Jane was secretly going insane inside! Truth be told, he was extremely worried about Lisbon.

In his mind, he ran through all the possibilities to reason Lisbon's absence. Traffic jam, broken alarm clock…

Rigsby went on. "I think she went home with that Mashburn guy after work last night," he said casting an amused look over to where Jane cringed at the name and shifted uncomfortably on his couch.

He couldnt help but get a little kick out of Jane's reaction.

In his mind, Jane's thoughts changed gears and his imagination went into overdrive. Jane pushed the thought directly from his mind. He couldn't bare to think about _his_ Lisbon with another man, let alone Walter Mashburn.

"No actually I think they broke it off last night," Jane spoke quickly without opening his eyes. The team didn't catch Jane's crossed fingers hidden behind his left arm.

Rigsby opened his mouth to reply, "Actually…" but was greeted by an elbow to the rib by Cho, who sat beside him. Having spilt coffee all over himself as a result of his collegue, Rigsby kept quiet and resulted to mumbling things under his breath and carefully dabbing at the coffee stain in his fresh shirt with a tissue, angrily.

Pushing away all bad reasons for her being late, Jane settled back into his couch.

"Oh God, what if she's in trouble or hurt?" worried Van Pelt.

This thought did not sit well with Jane. He tried to push it away, but instead the gears in his mind started to turn and then and images began to unfold. He saw Lisbon, on her kitchen floor, lying dead in a pool of her own blood. Above her the likes of an all too familiar bloody smiley face, taunted him on the wall.

Jane couldn't take it anymore; he had to know what was keeping Lisbon. Forget calling, he was going to drive to her house and find her, demanding a reason for her absence.

He stood up then, abruptly. But that was as far as he got because at that moment Lisbon arrived.

It took all the strength he had not to walk, no run, over to Lisbon and swing her off her feet into a huge hug. But that would look unprofessional, as she'd say.

Suddenly embarrassed from his actions, Jane glanced shyly over at the team. But no one had noticed. In fact they were _all_ on their feet, watching Lisbon.

Jane followed their gazes and saw something he hadn't noticed before.

This wasn't his 'at work an hour early, coffee hog, head held high, totally professional and unbreakably stubborn Lisbon.'

No, the Lisbon that walked into the bullpen at that moment was much different.

This Lisbon had distinct dark circles under her eyes. She showed lack of sleep and overly high stress levels. Where his Lisbon walked with her head held high in determination, this Lisbon walked shaking from the cold, weakly clinging to the likes of a tissue box for dear life, her only determination to make it through the next hour without collapsing. Where his Lisbon always came across to him as if she could concur anything that dared to darken her path, this Lisbon sniffed a puffy red nose and shivered though her obvious fever was edging dangerously off the charts.

Jane knew immediately what was wrong. All the signs were there...

Lisbon had the flu.

Stifling a sneeze, and managing a small, weak smile, Lisbon staggered sickly into the bullpen. She was careful to keep a safe distance from the team as she spoke.

"Hey guys," she croaked dryly, signs of a sore throat in the mix. "Sorry I'm late but I had to run to the pharm-m-a-a-aaaaaaaaccchhhoooo-o-o!" Lisbon enclosed a sneeze in the convenient wad of tissue she'd been holding.

The team took a hesitant step backward.

"pharmacy," she finished sniffling. Then looking a little dizzy and off-balance, Lisbon hurried off into her office. There was a sound of the door closing and a chorus of muffled sneezes and curses, and then quiet as everyone went back to work.

Everyone except Jane. Instead he headed straight for the break room, across the hall. Minutes later he returned with a teacup for himself and a coffee mug for Lisbon. Both were piping hot. Jane had also managed to carry a small plate of cookies he'd taken from her secret —or so she thought— stash, hidden away from Rigsby and any other member of the team who ransacked her usual snacks to fulfill their peckish needs.

He carried them across the bullpen, past the eyes that he knew all too well, followed him curiously.

Without knocking he walked casually into her office, juggling the plate and cups with expert hands. Carefully, he set down the coffee mug in front of Lisbon. She was already engrossed in a sea of tissues and had been face- down in them on her desk when she smelt the coffee. Jerking her head up abruptly, like a predator seeking its prey, she took the coffee mug and drank a generous sip from it. Then keeping it between her hands and letting the steam seep into her pores, she closed her eyes and smiled happily. He knew her too well.

"Thank you, Jane," she said her voice still thick with illness.

Jane watched her, tilting his head to one side as he did. When he came to his conclusion he straightened and said "You look horrible."

Lisbon's smile faded and she opened her eyes to glare at him. "And good morning to you too," she said sarcastically.

Jane set the plate down beside her and took a sip of his tea. "You know that's not what I mean."

Lisbon took a cookie from the plate and bit into it savoring the taste, if she could taste it at all, being as sick as she was. "I'm perfectly fine, Jane," she scoffed stifling a nasty sneeze, she knew would blow her cover. She knew eventually she'd have to give in, to the 'i am never fooled' look on Jane's face. But being his Lisbon, she certainly wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Lisbon—"

"Jane! I'm fine, okay?"

To her surprise he nodded and took another sip of his tea. Had he actually listened to something she said for once? A feeling of achievement and prides illuminated Lisbon's face.

However to be able to convince Jane she was really okay, he wouldn't go down without a fight either.

Jane walked around Lisbon's desk, watching her like a lion stalking its dinner. And then he lay down on her couch.

Lisbon looked up from her paperwork. "What are you still doing here?" she asked rather annoyed -like. Jane knew she was already having a hard time concealing her extreme urges to sneeze. But sooner or later she had to crack.

Jane looked up from his tea, casually setting it down beside him. He reached up to put his hands behind his head. "I'm going to make sure you're _really_ okay," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lisbon sighed heavily going back to work and Jane knew he had won, for now at least.

By the time lunch rolled around, Lisbon felt terrible. She could hardly stand up and was in no capacity to focus on anything. But she wouldn't let Jane see it. So as soon as he was out of sight grabbing his own lunch, Lisbon escaped out of the CBI building and into her SUV.

She drove not really knowing where to. But after being held under the watchful eye of the pain -in the -ass consultant, all morning, anywhere would be better than back at the CBI. But being as sick as she was, she continued to fall into an ambush of unmerciful sneeze attacks, so much it made her eyes water, therefore blurring her vision, which wasn't a good idea when you were driving.

Somehow by the grace of God, Lisbon managed to drive safely to her unknown destination. She parked her car and stepped out taking in a breath of fresh air and a look at her surroundings.

By some unknown miracle, she had pulled up in front of her apartment, no less. Truth be told, she had absolutely no clue how she got there, or when she decided to, but here she was. Home.

Ten minutes later, Lisbon was in her kitchen. With a coffee mug in hand, she was determined to wake herself up. She could not go back to work, if she was sick, she just couldn't operate, especially with Jane watching her every move.

So there she was in her kitchen, downing her sixth cup of coffee as her favorite Spice Girls CD played in the background. She tried to dance and indulge in the music like usual, tried to make herself feel better but nothing seemed to work.

As another wave of the already nagging migraine tugged at her brain, Lisbon downed an Advil and sighed, leaning against the counter... she still had 20 minutes 'till she has to be back at HQ.

It was then that Lisbon decided to make a sandwich. Opening her fridge, Lisbon stared into bareness of her food supply. In recent weeks she hadn't spent many meals at home. She found a package of ground pork in her fridge and some bread. It was all she had so it would have to do.

Without a second thought, she threw the pork into a pan, on the stove to cook. But being as sick as she was she forgot to turn _ON_ the stove, and didn't notice when she returned to the stove a sizable amount of time later to put the uncooked meat between the two least mold ridden pieces of bread. By then her migraine had steeped to a higher climax and she was edging towards insanity.

She munched the sandwich hungrily. But again, being as sick as she was she couldn't taste it, or the raw meat.

Then finished her lunch, she glanced at her watch and downed a glass of milk —which also seemed a little on the sour side—. Then she threw the leftover meat in a Tupperware container in the fridge, and ran out the door.

**Well this would be the beginning piece to the puzzle that is this story…really it's just a bit of good 'ol Jisbon fluff…amd more to come..now that we've added a definite 'food poisoning' into the mix, what'll happen,…. ? pls review! I know you know how! **

**luv jamhead 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fanfiction this is jamhead again…okay so I actually had a chance to get away this summer and sometime during that time I came up with inspiration for multiple Jisbon fanfics which wil hopefully, with some luck, be published soon! so look out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist**

**In sickness and in health**

**Part 2**

Jane glanced at the clock. It was 1:00 in the afternoon and the team was waist deep in a new case. Of course, Jane had already solved it and was ready to arrest he culprit. But knowing the team wanted "solid evidence," he kept his mouth shut. Instead he spent his time watching Lisbon, which didn't bother him, since she was a sight to behold, and he mostly already did it anyway.

The team was crowded around Van Pelt's desk as she had some new lead. But Jane hadn't noticed, he was too busy watched Lisbon, who sat on the edge of Cho's desk with him behind the rest of the team

—which was uncharacteristic for the boss— tissues ready in hand and deep in thought. But Lisbon was too sick to notice, let alone blush at how Jane stood by her every move she made and watched her intently.

Jane observed. Lisbon had grown increasingly worse in her condition. Her nose bad grown substantially puffier, her eyes sleepier and her sneezing had gotten much wilder. Jane was worried about her and not because she could infect him —Jane never got sick—but because he cared for her. He hated seeing her weak and miserable like this, and even making her mad and teasing her wouldn't lighten her load. He had to make her feel better somehow. It was the least he could do after causing her so much stress over the years. She was sick and he wanted to do something about it.

Of course, being the work-aholic that she was, Lisbon had immediately dismissed her illness and come to work. As Jane watch her now, it was clear she was in no capacity to think straight or even think at all. As he thought this, Lisbon seemed to be drifting off. Jane who sat a tad behind her, shifted closer, reaching a hand behind her small frame, he began to rub soothing circles on the small of her back.

Lisbon only relaxed, melting under his touch and leaning back until her head came to rest on his chest. Then closing her eyes she smiled, reveling in the feel of his expert hands. His hand on her back she began to feel more and more relaxed like... she was floating, safe and without a care in the world. Lisbon was just about to fall asleep…no! She jerked away abruptly. She could not let Jane win, she was fine and she would not let Jane think otherwise, though she knew he already did. Immediately weakening under his persistence, Lisbon found she was too weak to fight him, not when she was so tired. Slowly she rested against him again as if for support.

Jane rested a hand on hers and chuckled softly; his fierce little Lisbon melting under his touch. Who knew? Certainly not him. If he had he would have done his from the start, never mind apologizing for misleading, lying tricking her to solve a case.

They were seated behind the team as Van Pelt explained her findings, so no one saw when Jane silently slipped his hands up her back and to her shoulders. Behind her he began to massage the knots out of her shoulders and upper back, deepening her relaxation.

Jane smiled as he felt her melt, totally letting her guard down. As soon as Van Pelt had finished talking, Jane dropped his hands from her shoulders, therefore snapping her back into reality. She hadn't heard a thing Van Pelt had said and now the team was looking to their boss for further instructions. She panicked trying to remember. But Jane placed a hand on her back, where no one could see and calmed her. He knew who the killer was, had all along. "Go and re-question the wife. She had friends in that mobster gang, money and motive. She's hiding something," he instructed Rigsby and Cho. They gave a side glance to their boss, but Lisbon just nodded confused. The two men hurried off, picking up their raincoats on the way.

This left Van Pelt, Jane and Lisbon back in the bullpen. Lisbon straightened and aimed to stand up and get back to work, but as soon as she did something unexpected happened.

A wave of dizzy nausea hit Lisbon, sending her off balance. She wobbled and fell but Jane shot up and broke her fall, cushioning her.

Lisbon felt the nausea hit her a second time, so she stumbled to her feet and made a break for the bathroom. Van Pelt and Jane followed eagerly.

"Lisbon! Lisbon what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jane called after her; panic and desperation clear in his voice. They reached the woman's bathroom and Jane was prepared to break the door down to get to Lisbon, to find out if she was okay. But a certain red headed junior agent stopped him.

"Jane. Wait outside! I'll check it out. Just stay out here," she instructed sternly before disappearing into the girls' room. Jane turned around and found that their little commotion had caught the attention of some twenty other CBI officers, who had come out of their offices to see what all the fuss was about.

Jane waved them off. "Go on!" he said. "Nothing to see here, you can go back to your normal CBI routines…yeah..okay," as the remaining few hurried back to work.

Then turning back to the problem at hand, Jane came face to face with the door. Biting his lip, and nervously tapping his foot, Jane tried to control himself. He crossed his arms to stop them from breaking down the door and dug his nails deep into his arms. He gave a tentative knock on the door and asked if everything was alright. Receiving no answer, restraining himself seemed to get much harder. Soon his arms were bleeding from where his nails had been and Jane couldn't hold it any longer. He had to get in there. He had to known what was going on. He had to. But he couldn't. Wait, since when had Patrick Jane ever followed the rules? Really this wasn't any different.

Without a second thought, Jane turned and dove through the door and into the girls' bathroom. Luckily, no one was in there except the three of them.

Jane heard them huddled in the far corner of the bathroom. Rushing over he found Van Pelt sitting beside the toilet, where a weak and extremely sick Lisbon was bent over, throwing up her guts.

Van Pelt looked up from comforting Lisbon and saw him staring in horror. "Jane!' she practically yelled, "I told you to stay outside!"

"And I tried! Honestly I did!" Then looking down at Lisbon, he edged closer. "Are you okay, Lisbon?" he asked his face a picture of utter concern and worry. Van Pelt felt a twinge of hope for them, at the look in Jane's yes then.

Lisbon sat back from the toilet and nodded slightly. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, like a wonderful black veil, behind which she hid her deepest darkest secrets and emotions. She was clearly embarrassed but at the same time, she knew that Jane wasn't the sort of man to follow the rules. Jane felt a wave of relief, but he was still dangerously worried.

"I'm okay now, I think," whispered Lisbon as she struggled to stand up. Van Pelt helped her.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Jane watched dumbfounded as the junior agent spoke to her boss like she was a kindergartener. On the other hand, not many people had seen Lisbon so weak and unguarded. They just didn't know how to react. Of course Jane had experience this side of Lisbon many times before, like when she'd been framed for murder and he'd hypnotized her. He knew every side of Lisbon and she him. He knew exactly how to handle her, even with the most dicy of subjects. God knows he had his own. In that respect and many others she'd helped him, handled him as well. She really did know every side of him.

Jane furthered that thought after Lisbon had been cleaned up. After Van Pelt had laid her on the couch in her office, she stood by the door looking in. He joined her.

"I think it would be in the best interest of the team, it I took her home," he said to her. Van Pelt agreed wiping her brow. It would be in the best interest of them health wise, but also in a certain under the radar -at least from Lisbon, they weren't sure about Jane yet—bet -wise.

"Actually Grace, I need a huge favour."

**Please please please please review! I need your support! the more reviews the earlier I can update this…maybe even send in a few ideas? I'll try to interpret them somehow! and I promise a how plateful of jisbon in the next part! pls review! :D**

**Luv ~ Jamhead **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Fanfiction! Okay, so I am very sorry but I have been writing and proof reading these late at night –as it is the only available time slot in my day—when I am extremely tired..so yes, there is going to be a whole bunch of spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes. PLs forgive me…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or any of its characters.**

**Warning: This chapter is very OOC…3**

**Thank you to everyone who added me to their author/story alert, fav author/story and reviewed! Thanx so much! I love you guys,,keep 'em coming! :P**

**In sickness and in health**

**Part 3**

After Grace had gone, Jane took a step towards Lisbon's office. There he stood, with his hands as deep in his pockets as he was deep in thought. And he stayed like that for minutes, just staring through the open blinds of the office windows, at the raven haired figure lying asleep on the couch.

Carefully and with extreme caution, the blonde consultant slipped into Lisbon's office, hoping not to wake his beautiful Lisbon's much needed slumber.

He smiled, when he succeeded to cross the room and arrive by her side, without her noticing.

He looked down at her for a moment; so peaceful and content. Then, gentle as can be, Jane bent and slid one arm under her knees, the other carefully supporting her back and head.

Then he stood, holding her small body in his arms and thinking just how perfectly she fit there, for another few minutes.

Lisbon shifted in her sleep, mumbling something indistinct and rolled her head to rest on his chest, her nose nuzzling comfortably into his jacket.

Jane smiled fondly looking down at his fierce little lady cop, huddled against her, like an innocent little kitten. He chuckled at the thought of what sharp object Lisbon would throw at him, if he ever told her he'd even had that last thought.

Coming back to the present, Jane turned and carried Lisbon out of the building.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4:06 A.M.

Lisbon kneeled over her bathroom toilet, her entire body shaking violently from head to toe. Jane sat beside her on the floor, supporting her and holding his boss' gorgeous dark curls out of her face, while she got sick.

Lisbon let out a strained whimper as the nausea attacked her again. Her insides felt like they were doing flips and practically being turned inside –out, and it was _not _subtle.

Another whimper and Lisbon threw up…again.

Jane hated seeing Lisbon like this; so weak and so in pain. Of course it was only stomach sickness but he still felt the longing to trade places with her, to be the one sick, instead. He was just glad he'd decided to take her home and stay with her. God knows that slime-ball Mashburn wouldn't dare be there for her like this. That scumbag probably didn't know she was sick, or cared for that matter. But he did. He always had and would continue to, always.

"Jane…" whispered Lisbon without looking up from the bowl, sweat lacing her forehead. Jane shifted closer to her side, carefully steadying her shaking body and rubbing her back soothingly. Lisbon shivered as the bare skin of her fingertips came in contact with the cold bathroom floor. Jane draped a towel over her shoulders as she shook sniffling faintly.

"Ssshhh," he whispered in her ear, as she stifling another pained whimper.

They had been like this for hours. In fact as soon as Lisbon had woken up in the car, riding home, she'd felt sick and had weakly begged and pleaded him to stop the car. It nearly broke his heart the pain she was in. But he made it in the nick of time to her house, found her keys to unlock the door and carried her to the bathroom, where she threw up again and again. Now they had remained there ever since.

Eventually she'd fallen asleep in his arms, but as soon as he'd moved to carry her to her bedroom she woke up and got sick again and so eventually he gave up.

They stayed like that on the bathroom floor all night, in which time Lisbon got sick seven equally painful times. Jane sat back against the bathtub, with Lisbon curled up to him and towels spread all over the floor. He held her all night, in between and during the sicknesses and deep down he knew she was grateful for it.

10:59 A.M.

Jane was in the kitchen, at the sink pouring a glass of water, when Lisbon came downstairs.

"How's the patient this morning?" he asked with his back still turned.

Lisbon rubbed her eyes and yawned and pulled a tired hand through her hair. She came to the other side of the kitchen island and sat down at the stool there.

"Better I think, I don't feel nauseous, but the flu symptoms are coming back. I've already sneezes a few times."

Jane fished through her cupboards with his back still turned, and found the bottle he'd been looking for. He emptied out an Advil pill and replaced the bottle back in the cupboard.

Then he turned around, water and pill in hand and saw her. Lisbon was sitting at one of the island stools, scanning through the morning newspaper, he'd found at the door. But it was when he saw what she was wearing, that his jaw dropped. Lisbon wore a purple tank top that hugged her curves perfectly and a pair of grey sweatpants that –if he was not mistaken, which he knew he wasn't- added a little extra sway to her hips. Lisbon was by far the most gorgeous lady cop he'd ever seen. Golly if only she could wear something like that to work, he would never stop staring. Yes, he definitely liked this "morning Lisbon" the best; her hair ruffled, no makeup and best of all…in her pajamas.

Regaining the tiny ounce of self control he had left, Jane snapped his open mouth shut, before Lisbon looked up from the paper and saw him.

It amazed him, how women spent so much money on things like getting their nails and hair done, not to mention makeup. Of course, his Lisbon was such a tomboy that she didn't spend too much time on things like that. She didn't need it. Lisbon was stunningly perfect the way she was, and the way she was right now, Jane thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Of course, Lisbon, who sat across from him, reading a boring article on the rise on missing cats in Sacramento, in the paper, was totally oblivious to the things going on in Jane's mind at that moment. but that was normal. She had given up trying to figure out what type of illegal robotic technology had been implanted into his brain to make him so smart.

Lisbon put down the paper and sighed. "What's for breakfast?" she asked sniffling a runny nose.

Jane pushed the Advil and the glass water across the counter towards her.

Lisbon looked at it sadly, her shoulders slumping.

"After the mess I had to clean up in that bathroom last night, do you really think 'breakfast' is such a good idea?"

"I meant for you." she clarified.

"Not hungry."

Lisbon waved it off, and stared at the Advil and lifting an eyebrow, quizzically.

"You think I can't tell you have a headache?'" he chuckled retrieving a cup of pre-made tea from the counter behind him. How he read her mind she'd never know.

Jane took his cup of tea and crossed the kitchen, disappearing into the living room, as Lisbon took her Advil.

When Lisbon came in after him, she found Jane sitting on her couch, sipping his tea. So Jane, she thought. So she took a seat down beside him, snuggling into the cushions and sipping her water.

"Lisbon," she turned and was instantly taken aback by his serious expression. It was making her incredibly nervous.

"Hmm?"

"Can I umm…. can I ask you a personal question?" this definitely caught Lisbon off guard, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Uh sure Jane. What is it?' she asked taking another sip.

Jane placed his tea beside the couch and looked down at his hands thoughtfully, as if preparing his words correctly.

"Lisbon, are you pregnant?"

**Okay, so I'm sorry this was such an OOC chapter, but sometimes you need a little fantasy Jisbon…Anyway more to come….please review! Thanks for your support fans!**

**luv Jamhead :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no update! Hey Fanfiction! **

**Thank you so much to all the people who read my story and reviewed or showed their love by added me and or my story as an alert/fav.**

**One****reviewer:****orangebean,****asked****why****Jane****would****wonder****why****Lisbon****was****pregnant?**

**The answer to that would be…Jane was thinking of all the reasons why Lisbon could be throwing up if she only had the common flu?... so he suspected that she might be pregnant only experiencing morning sickness…srry I didn't add that into my story..:)**

**Thanks****especially****to:****chymom,****TeresaLisbonCBI,****Aania71,****beccarae21,****Arianna****Elizabeth****Jackson,****orangebean,****Queenflora1818,****macisgate,****Jersey****Money,****dohksy,****devbronte5,****Lindsey932,****karmunte****and****also****to****DanH2010****and****your****amazing****story****ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist **

**In sickness and in health**

**Part 4**

_"Can I umm…. can I ask you a personal question?" This definitely caught Lisbon off guard, causing her heart to skip a beat._

_"Uh sure Jane. What is it?' she asked taking another sip._

_Jane placed his tea beside the couch and looked down at his hands thoughtfully, as if preparing his words correctly._

_"Lisbon, are you pregnant?"_

Lisbon almost choked on her water. "What?"

"I mean you would tell me if you were right?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" she yelled putting down her water angrily. Jane had expected this, but he had to know.

"It's just,… well you have the flu, Lisbon! Normal people don't throw their guts up when they have the flu! What am I supposed to think?"

"THAT'S JUST IT JANE! YOU DON'T THINK, YOU JUST ASSUME AND ACCUSE!" she screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING THE QUESTION." Now they were both yelling at each other.

"WHY SHOULD I JANE? IT'S CERTAINLY NON OF YOUR DAMN BUSSINESS IS IT!"

"SO YOU'RE ADMITTING IT THEN? YOU ARE—"

"NO JANE I'M NOT ADMITTING ANYTHING!"

"REALLY? CAUSE YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT DENYING IT EITHER!"

"I SWEAR ONE MORE WORD JANE AND-"

"TELL ME, TELL ME I'M WRONG!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! _I__AM__NOT__PREGNANT_!" she roared.

"REALLY? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CHECKED? _HOW__SURE__ARE__YOU__LISBON?__TELL__ME,__LISBON!__HOW__SURE__YOU__ARE__THAT__YOU__ARE_**NOT****PREGNANT!****"**

"I CHECKED!"

"WHEN LISBON? WHEN?"

"THREE MONTHS AGO, BEFORE—"

"THREE MONTHS AGO?" he stood up abruptly. "LISBON. THERE'S A HUGE CHANCE THAT—"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT JANE!"she screamed standing up with him, her hands balling into fists.

"OH SO YOU AND MASHBURN NEVER—"

"JANE! I AM NOT—"

"LISBON WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF? HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU CAN'T, IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED FOR THAT LONG—"

"I JUST KNOW OKAY!"

"NO YOU DON'T LISBON! YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"WAIT..THAT'S WHY," said Lisbon pointing an angry finger stepping closer and almost jabbing him in the face with it. "THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T MAKE ME COFFEE LIKE USUAL! YOU THOUGHT I WAS PREGNANT! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU—"

"WHY LISBON? IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT I MIGHT ACTUALLY CARE! THAT MAYBE I CARE IF YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY!" Jane realized he'd said too much.

Lisbon took a step toward him. "WHAT DOES _THAT_ MEAN?"

"NOTHING!" he turned away from her pulling a frustrated hand through his golden curls. "Nothing," he repeated softly.

They stood in silence for a few moments, just frozen like statues.

"Jane," Lisbon spoke in a quiet tone. "I'm _not_pregnant."

Jane spun around and in a flash he was almost only an inch from her. "YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT LISBON!" he yelled. "YOU COULD BE PREGNANT!"

"BUT I'M _**NOT!**__**"**_

"THREE MONTHS IS TOO LONG LISBON, YOU KNOW THE CHANCES—"

"JANE—"

"LISBON, YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT, JUST ADMIT IT!"

"YOU ARE **NOT** RIGHT, JANE. IN FACT, YOU ARE **COMPLETELY****WRONG**!"

"YOU THINK SO, HUH?"

"I _**KNOW**_SO."

"PROVE IT."

"CAN'T YOU JUST BELIVE ME AND LEAVE IT ALONE ALREADY?"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?" Lisbon watched as all of the anger disappeared from Jane's features. How his hands unclenched and his jaw loosened and even trembled a bit, at her words. So she went on.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? YOU PESTER ME AT WORK. GET ME INTO TROUBLE. NO WONDER I HAVE SUCH A DAMN HEADACHE ALL DAY! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME SO ANGRY! OH I KNOW, BECAUSE YOU'RE JANE AND JANE DOES WHAT JANE WANTS, NEVERMIND ANYONE ELSE'S CAREER, ANYONE ELSE'S _**FEELINGS**_. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH? YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOURSELF!"

Jane stepped closer anger gripping his chest uncontrollably. How dare she assume he didn't care for anyone else but himself? He cared. He certainly cared for her. "I do care Lisbon," he said, enraged. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I _DON__'__T__KNOW_ WHY YOU'RE HERE? I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN KEPT YOU AROUND THIS LONG? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ALREADY!"

"NO, LISBON! I'M _**NOT**____**GOING**____**ANYWHERE**_!"

"JANE!"

"LISSBON!"

Lisbon sighed, turning away from Jane and calming herself a bit, letting him do the same. She sneezed and immediately began searching for a tissue. She heard him move slowly behind her and then he was turning her back around to look at him, handing her a tissue.

Lisbon accepted it gratefully and blew her nose. She felt an urge to run and lock herself in her room as Jane bent lower to meet her gaze and tilted her chin upwards to see her face clearer. "You _can_ tell me you know," he whispered quietly like she was the only person in the world that could hear it.

Lisbon just stared. His eyes were such a beautiful sea blue, but there was something else about them. The twinkle they got when he was excited or had an idea or scheme was gone. In its place was something much more prominent—_concern._ He was concerned that she could be pregnant? Why wouldn't he be happy for her? I mean she wasn't pregnant, she knew that… but if she had been, why wouldn't he be happy for her? And why _did_ he think she was pregnant? It couldn't just be because she'd thrown up could it? Was she really that fat that he thought she was having a baby?

Lisbon took a deep breath thinking about how to word it just right. And then her gaze flickered up to his. "I promise," she began, whispering so quiet only he could hear. "…with the sincerity that I would be with anything concerning _Red__John_, that I am _not_ pregnant," she said softly never taking her eyes away from his to prove she was telling the truth.

That sealed the deal. Of course it would. Lisbon would never be anything but serious over Red John, and she wouldn't use his past as a way to avoid a question either, especially when he'd always find out the real answer anyway. "I believe you," he said simply as he straightened and took his hands off her shoulders slowly.

Lisbon gave a small smile. "Good," she said softly.

They stood there for a few long moments just staring at each other. Lisbon looked at Jane. He really was handsome. Curly blonde hair and facially a clean yet handsome rubble –she hated guys with lots of facial hair, mustaches, beards…nope not attractive—but Jane was always fashionably different. For instance where most businessmen wore the ordinary suit, Jane wore his signature three -piece suit, everyday! Even when the California summers produced their hottest temperatures, he didn't even break a sweat or move to unbutton his vest a little. How he did it she'd never know, like most things concerning Jane.

Suddenly something caught her eyes…

Jane wasn't wearing his signature suit. It was the first time she'd noticed it. She'd never seen him wear anything other than his three-piece suit…. _never_.

Instead Jane had replaced it with something much more casual; a simple white T-shirt and black jeans. Of course he kept the brown leather shoes. Lisbon's heart skipped a beat. She could see his chest through the shirt, but more surprisingly she could see his… _abs_. Jane didn't work out… Did he? But to her surprise Jane was in fact a very muscular man, his arms forming large muscular biceps and triceps, really his whole arms were muscular and she'd already mentioned his chest… Lisbon had always known Jane was attractive. Hell, every time she was seen at crime scene with him she'd could see the other women whispering and tossing their hair at him or sending him flirtatious smiles. Of course Jane never seemed to really even notice. This had often amused her really, because those women would think she was _with_ Jane. They'd glare jealously at her, even when they were just grabbing a coffee at Marie's. But this was different. She certainly would never have guessed.

Jane followed her gaze confused. "What?" he asked, totally oblivious.

Lisbon snapped out of her trance and came back to reality, trying as hard as she could to contain the tomato red blushing of her cheeks that followed. "Uh…you're wearing a different shirt."

But instead of smirking and calling her on her embarrassed blush, Jane turned back to the couch to retrieve their cups and took them to the kitchen. Not wanting to see her reaction or even deal with it, he called back to her. "After what you did to the other one, when you were sick last night, I went to my house and packed a few things."

Lisbon nodded. And then it clicked in…

"Wait! What?" she hurried to the kitchen, grabbing the tissue box on the way and met him by the sink. "A few things?"

_Here__comes__the__storm,__thought__Jane__with__a__sigh._He turned just in time for her to screech to a halt in front of him, almost running into his chest.

"Lisbon," he took a deep breath ready for the angry storm Lisbon was working up in her head. "You're sick, I told you I was going to look after you. Remember when I said I was always going to save you? This is just another form of that promise!"

Lisbon shifted modes, quickly. "Jane, I don't need saving, how many times have I told you that?"

"You told me yourself your flu symptoms are coming back!"

"Yeah, but I can deal with that! I'm fit as a fiddle and I can look after myself!" she planted her hands on her hips to further exaggerate her point. Then glancing at the kitchen clock behind his head Jane watched her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. "Oh my goodness! Look at the time, I need to get to work!"

This was _not_ going well for Jane. "**Lisbon!****You****are****not****going****to****work**!"

"Jane, I'm not fighting with you again! I'm going to work and that's final!"

"Lisbon, you can't. Cho has already taken over the case. I told them you weren't well enough to come to work for a few days. Van Pelt told Minelli and he gave us two weeks off!"

Lisbon stopped short of a witty remark. "Us?"

"Yes, _us._ Lisbon you deserve it, you've been working way to hard lately, especially with all that paperwork!"

"Well, maybe if a certain consultant of mine listened to the rules once in a while, I wouldn't have all that paperwork!"

"Rules, rules, rules! Why do we always have to follow these silly rules?"

"It's the CBI! We _enforce_the rules! Jane I am going to work and you can't stop me!"

"Actually Lisbon I can. I think you'll find all the exits from your apartment, boarded up with booby traps."

Lisbon froze and then smirked. "Ha hah. Very funny Jane, I almost believed you!"

"I thought you might!"

"Jane—" she whined in a way that almost made him give in. But he had other ideas, _better_ ideas.

"Well," Jane said stepping closer until she had backed herself up against the kitchen wall. He brought his arms up to rest on the wall on either side of her head and trap her against him. Lisbon glanced around for an escape but came up empty. She froze when he brought his lips to her ear. "Then I guess I'll have to persuade you."

**Was that okay? Well, I have a question for you Jisbon fans! If Jane and Lisbon were to play –"Truth or Dare" what are some good questions you would like them to ask each other? Pls reply…. I'm writing another story involving them and the game and I need your feedback. Message and review me pls! Thank you and love you guys so much!**

**-Jamhead**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fanfiction we are gathered online today to witness Part 5 of this fanfic! I hope you enjoy and review! I usually thank all of my reviewers for my last chapter on the next one, but as I am uploading these chapters within ten minutes of each other the site doesn't show your reviews until an hour has passed! So still review me! Love you fans so much! You make my day!**

**So thank you to everyone and I am trying very hard to get a lot of reviews on this one, more so than my other chapters. So please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist**

**Part 5- In sickness and in Health **

**"Well," Jane said stepping closer until she had backed herself up against the kitchen wall. He brought his arms up to rest on the wall on either side of her head and trap her against him. Lisbon glanced around for an escape but came up empty. She froze when he brought his lips to her ear. "Then I guess I'll have to persuade you."**

Lisbon knew that look, that mischievous glint in his eye. Jane had a plan. This was not good, she had to get out and _fast_.

Before she knew what was happening, Jane bent and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled. "Jane put me down! Put me down now!"

She could not only hear it, but rather she felt it as he chuckled. "But Agent Lisbon, where's the fun in that?" And with that Jane carried on with his plan. Lisbon kicked and trying to twist in his grasp but nothing worked. She kept trying as he ran (faster than she would have ever thought he could) with her over his shoulder, back into the living room and practically threw her down on the couch. But being a highly trained Senior Agent, Lisbon rolled safely and regained her balance, but not before Jane regained her.

Within seconds, Jane was leaning over her and had her pinned down, frozen under his gaze. Lisbon didn't know what to think or do.

For a while, the two just looked at each other, neither aware of the other's dilated pupils.

Jane's gaze was on her lips. They had worked together for ten years and never had he once dared kiss her before. Of course he'd dreamed of it enough to know he wanted to. Oh God, did he want to…. and maybe, just maybe…. he could. Suddenly all those worries of Red John, his past, his family, his wife and his vengeance, it all melted away. There was only himself and Lisbon. _Patrick__and__Teresa_. And for a moment or two that was all he could think about. What would it be like to…?

Lisbon was holding her breath, but her mind was racing. What was Jane doing? He had said he was going to _persuade_ her into not going to work, so she'd been all ready to put up a good fight and then now… he was bent over her, trapping her, frozen. His eyes were flicking backwards between hers and her mouth. Did she have something in her teeth? Did her breath smell? Crap, she hadn't even had a chance to have a shower since she'd thrown up and she probably stunk really badly. Embarrassed, she flushed scarlet and watched, as Jane seemed to smile _with__his__eyes._ The twinkle it was back in his gaze and for a moment she could almost get lost in the ocean of his eyes. Suddenly he was _Patrick_ and she was_Teresa_and he was going to kiss her. How long had she waited for this? All those locked up emotions flooding back.

Slowly, Jane leaned in closer, lower and lower until his face was only inches from hers. Now his heart was beating as rapidly as hers, if not faster. He could feel their pulses uniting in outrageous speeds against his chest. She was just so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath against his face and he was just getting so hypnotized by those emerald gems shining bright, sparkling in front of him like stars. Lower, he bent lower, lower her lips only but a breath away. He was leaning even lower in as her eyes fluttered shut and then….

He backed out of it and pushed away the distraction, bringing his lips to her ear instead and going back to his original plan to persuade her.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" he whispered just as low as in the kitchen.

Lisbon's eyes shot open feeling his warm breath on her neck and sending shivers down her spine. She could only shake her head. Even under the heavy influence of his impossible charm and flirtatiousness, she was still incredibly stubborn.

He chuckled, sending another huge shiver down Lisbon's spine, which she instantly regretted. Embarrassed, she blushed.

But his plan wasn't over yet. Jane had a secret weapon.

"Hmmm," he mumbled. "Tell me Agent Lisbon. Are you ticklish?"

Lisbon bit her lip, nervously. Unfortunately Teresa Lisbon was probably the most ticklish person who ever lived. She was going to die, she thought, but _not_ without a fight.

Jane knew he was going to win, because as he said the word, he'd felt her tense up.

Lisbon shook her head "no", weakly.

Jane laughed and began to trail three fingers along her forearm. He smiled when she tensed up again, freezing.

"Now have you changed your mind?"

Lisbon shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, but you have left me no choice." And then he was tickling her.

"J-J-Jane!" she laughed a huge smile spreading across her face almost instantly. Jane laughed with her, smiling just as brightly. "Jane stop!"

"Surrender!" he chuckled.

"N-never!" she laughed wriggling and squirming against him.

Jane laughed and tickled her more.

"N-N-n-o-o-o-o s-s-s-t-too-op-p!"

After only a few more seconds she began to gasp." Jane!" she squealed happily. "Let's make a deal. I'll let you ta-ta-take ca-care of me, while I'm sick for three-e-e-e d-days and then I d-decide if I'm-m feeling healthy enough to go to work!" She knew it was an outrageous offer and she would have bargained for less than three days if he wasn't tickling her so much.

"No way."

"Ok-k-kay. How ab-b-bout-t four d-days?" she had to make him stop or she'd explode.

Jane shook his head.

"F-f-five?"

"My, my for a cop you are a very bad negotiator!"

"I'll h-h-have y-y-you kn-now—"

"Hush, Lisbon I was only kidding!"

"N-no you w-weren't-t!"

"You're right, I wasn't. Your deal sucks." He stopped tickling her momentarily and Lisbon immediately crossed her arms pouting. Jane laughed. She was just so damn cute when she was mad!

"This is the deal. I look after you, until you are not sick, according to me and then Iget to spend the rest of our days off with you, here. I cook, I clean, I look after you while you rest and I decide when you go back to work!"

"You ass-s-s-s. That's a t-t-terrrrrible d-d-deal—" she stuttered as he began to tickle her again.

"Deal or no deal?" he asked still tickling her. Lisbon didn't want to give up but she couldn't take it anymore!

She continued to giggle like a schoolgirl (which should have been embarrassing under the circumstances, but oddly wasn't) The amount of fight left in her was fading fast, but Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon had not gone to years of extensive CBI training for nothing.

This time it was Jane who was taken by surprise. Lisbon somehow managed to catch his wrist as he tickled her and with a flick of her hand Jane was sent flying off balance and over the back of the couch.

Lisbon laughed breathlessly as she rolled off the couch. She was free! "No deal!" she exclaimed proudly.

But when she peered over the backside of the couch, Jane was nowhere to be found. Lisbon spun around, hearing a noise in the kitchen behind her. Immediately climbing off the couch she snuck in slowly, peering all around and then suddenly…

Jane jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. "Miss me already, my dear?" he teased breathing hard in her ear.

"Not a chance," Lisbon made a last resort to escape, but he caught her arm and in a flash had her up against the kitchen wall… _again_.

He held her wrists in his hands, on either side of her head and smiled, both of them breathing hard. "B-b-bonus," his voice low and husky.

Lisbon raised an eyebrow knowing that she was too tired to fight anymore.

"You t-take m-m-my deal, the final o-o-offer and I'll show you s-some of the _other_things I p-packed."

Again Lisbon was confused. "I'm l-l-listen-n-ing."

Jane took a deep breath. "Two words. Movies and Ice Cream."

"That's three words, Jane." But the offer was very, very enticing.

"Well, if I can't persuade with that… I guess I could hypnotize you into it anyway." He smiled as Lisbon's eyes bulged in shock that he'd stoop so low.

"You wouldn't," she hissed her brow furrowing adorably.

"Hmmmm, Lisbon I think we both know I would." He growled his voice low in her ear as his eyes twinkled wickedly.

Lisbon thought about this. Two weeks of staying at home, sleeping in, watching movies and having Nurse/Maid Jane doing whatever she said, for once. Hmm, it _did_sound good.

Jane watched the wheels in Lisbon's mind turning. He loved watching her think. Heck, every morning he came to work, _just_ to lie on her couch and watch her work, fill out paperwork and think. He loved it. The way her brow furrowed in concentration or the way she bit her lip without noticing. It was so adorable.

"How about coffee every morning?" she asked smiling. "Is _that_included?" 

Jane chuckled. "Of course."

Lisbon smiled. "Then I think we have a deal!"

**Thank you so much for waiting! Please review people and I still need your truth or dare questions that you would like to hear between Jane and Lisbon for my next story….quick, quick ,quick please. **

**Love you all so much and thank you. **

**-jamhead**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Fanfiction! Sorry about the delay and this may come out a little wordy. Sorry about that, but I have a lot of thoughts to portray. And I am sure you do too so REVIEW afterwards, please. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers. Please keep up the good work. I am very treated by your feedback. Good or Bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist.**

**In sickness and in health- part 7**

It had been four weeks and the rain still hadn't stopped. Lisbon stood by the living room window, a steaming hot mug of coffee cradled in her hands. Looking over the last month, she could recall times when the rain had gotten lighter and almost stopped, almost purposefully. It was like Mother Nature was just trying to play tricks with you, make you think that the rain had stopped for good, so that you'd go outside without an umbrella and immediately get drenched.

The rain was running down the windowpane and hitting the little metal mailbox outside. Lisbon had always loved the rain. From the time she was a little girl it had been her favourite sound. After finally putting her brothers to bed at night, after all the homework was finished and the dinner dishes were put away, when she was tucked up in bed that night, the sound of the rain outside was what finally put her to sleep. On rainy nights it brought a sense of peace, calm and relaxation. Made you feel like everything was going to be all right. Most people felt sad when they thought of rain, but for Lisbon rain only brought happy memories.

Memories like playing in the rain. It was one of her dearest memories, one she was sure would never forget. She could remember that afternoon like it was yesterday. They'd just closed up an arson case and were leaving the family's house. She could remember Jane's hand on the small of her back and then they were out on the porch and it was raining, pouring actually. Just the way it was now. And then they were running in the rain, towards the car. She could remember the huge smile spread across Jane's face, like a child. She adored that smile, mostly because it was just like the one he reserved for her. Her _special_ smile, the one that he only ever shared with her. The one smile that sent butterflies into her stomach and made her heart skip a beat.

"Earth to Lisbon," the sound of Jane's voice interrupted Lisbon's pleasant reverie. She quickly spun around, almost spilling her coffee, and saw Jane standing beside the couch, opposite her window. He had the TV going and was sorting through an interesting looking duffel bag.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing dear," his mask of innocence slipping as a teasing smile slowly spread across his face. "I've only been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. You seemed to have been daydreaming about something happy if the huge smile on your face was anything to go by."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," Lisbon smiled into her coffee mug smugly.

Jane straightened, raising an eyebrow at her. "Care to share?"

"Nope."

"Interesting. Maybe I'll have to tickle it out of you, then." 

"You better not. Anyway what was so urgent that you had to disturb my happy daydream?"

Jane smiled at how he'd been right about the daydream. But as for what it was, he'd have to question her on that later. "Well, I guess you'll have to come over here and see." He gestured to the duffel bag sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

Jane could tell she was questioning what he was about to do. He smiled when he saw her bite her bottom lip, clearly battling her choices between her increasing curiosity and not letting her guard down. She was so cute when she did that.

She stepped forward, putting down her mug, until she was leaning against the back of the couch, peeking over at the bag, still biting her lip. Her gaze flickered to his. "Movies? You brought a bag of movies?"

"Not _just_ movies, but I did bring some."

"Some? It looks like you robbed a video shop!" Her eyes turned serious. "You didn't. Did you?"

"No. But I had to bring enough to last a while considering our deal. Now pick."

Lisbon's eyes scanned the pile of DVD's. Her face looked nervous and unsure like she was embarrassed about her choice. Jane picked up her selection and looked at her:

"_What happens in Vegas?_"

"What?" she said getting defensive. "Ashton Kutcher is hot."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her girly tone. "Is he? I hadn't noticed." Then he turned to put the disc in. "Sit down." When he had finally turned back to the couch, he found her standing exactly where she had been before.

"You laughed at me," she explained with a pouting face, the very one that he so loved. Jane had to take a few seconds before he said anything, so he could contain his laughter.

"And I _am_ sorry," he said lying down on the couch. "Now come here and I'll make it up to you by honouring you with my presence."

"No," she huffed, crossing her arms and staying frozen where she was.

Stubbornness was certainly one of Lisbon's most adorable traits. Or at least in Jane's eyes. Watching her standing there in her own stubbornness made it impossible for him not to smile. So he couldn't help it when a low chuckle escaped his lips. "You're going to miss the movie, my stubborn little minx."

It took all she had to stop her cheeks from reddening at the sound of one of her (secretly, because she'd never admit it,) favourite nicknames. Unfortunately no matter how hard she tried she could not cease the smile that dangerously crept out from the corners of her mouth. Jane laughed out loud at the sight of Lisbon trying hard not to keep her weakening glare intact. His infectious laugh echoing through the house as Lisbon regained control over her facial expression and scowled at him.

"Shut up Jane. I don't have to listen to anything you say. I'd remember that this my house and my rul—" Jane knew where this was headed, so before she really did miss the movie he reached out, caught her wrist and pulled her over the back of the couch with him. Lisbon landed right on top of Jane, with a soft thud. Lying face down against his chest, foreheads only inches apart, Jane leant forward to whisper in her ear with a voice of mock innocence. "Oops." But Lisbon didn't seem to hear. She was already too wrapped up in the beginning of her choice movie that she didn't even make a move to shift off of her consultant.

Jane looked up at Lisbon, the woman resting comfortably against him. He followed the way her hair was sprawled across her forehead, how the light of the television sent an almost angelic glow across her features and the way her eyes, hypnotized by her favourite movie, sparkled under dark lashes. It made her look lovely.

He hadn't expected this, not at all. Instead he'd fully expected Lisbon to yell and punch him. He had certainly expected her to move off him afterwards. But so she stayed and it was… nice? Jane hadn't been this close to a woman in years. And it scared him a bit. Lying there watching this _particular_ woman subconsciously shifting closer to him, nuzzling her head softly under his chin, to make herself more comfortable, it gave him a strange feeling. Not necessarily a _bad_ feeling, but a strange one. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time and there was a peculiar fluttering in his stomach too. Only he couldn't identify what it was. That normally never happened with Patrick Jane. It intrigued him.

Pulling a fluffy quilt over them, Jane felt an unexpected pang of satisfaction as Lisbon snuggled in closer to Jane's side. He was in awe the way Lisbon was when she was relaxed like this. Watching her, so calm and at peace, happy, Jane liked the sight of a more at ease Lisbon than a stressed one. Although he liked teasing her, he liked seeing Lisbon content and happy more. He had always known that he caused Lisbon stress; that her future wrinkles and her huge piles of paperwork were his fault. Only now was he deciding to do something about it. Yes, he was definitely going to want to see more of _this_ Lisbon.

Carefully resting his chin atop her head, Jane took in the scent of her cinnamon flavoured hair. It was a mystery even to him how after being so sick Lisbon still managed to smell so good. Lisbon needed to relax more often and during her house arrest he was going to get her to do just that.

**Comments? Yes, it took longer than I had anticipated to write this one.. Late Christmas present anyone? Please review!**

**-jamhead**


End file.
